Talk:Barney Live! in New York City (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E358:A8B1:E4B9:7C65:6097-20190606172909
The Motley Fool =Goodbye, Old iPhone: This Could Be 40X Better= By: Rex Moore If you own Apple's stock, know someone who does, or have even thought about buying it... there's something you need to know. If history has taught us anything, you could miss out on something HUGE. You see, there could be a king's ransom up for grabs as what could be Apple's next game-changer makes its way outside of the company's secretive design labs in Silicon Valley. But, we think one stock that's poised to benefit the most from Apple's next game-changer IS NOT Apple. Yes, some of the biggest names on Wall Street are calling for once-in-a-decade opportunity for Apple. Analysts at Morgan Stanley report many investors are “still underestimating” the coming “iPhone Supercycle” Forbes is calling it an “iPhone tsunami." So, yes, Apple is set to sell hundreds of millions of new iPhones. But you already knew that. What most people don't know is tech insiders think there's an invaluable, tiny component inside Apple’s newest iPhone that Apple doesn't manufacture in-house! They don't make it because they don't have the technology OR the patents to do so. That's because another company (1/100th of Apple's size) owns the rights to those patents -- so Apple would have to pay that company to include its technology in their gadgets. Translation: This tiny company essentially gets paid every time Apple sells their revolutionary new iPhone. You don't have to be a numbers-whiz to understand what that kind of growth can do to a company's stock price. That's why I hope you take a few minutes to unlock the full research a team of highly trained stock analysts from The Motley Fool put together on this developing story and discover why we could be near a turning point. Click here to get all of the details and the name of this stock poised to take-off. Don’t wait until the name of this company is on everyone’s lips. Click here to get the full story now. The Stealth Way to Play the Coming Apple Tsunami iPhone mania is back. And there’s potentially billions of dollars up for grabs. But, one legendary investor thinks there’s a better way to play the coming Apple tsunami. To get the full story, simply enter your email address below. Enter Email Address: Privacy/Legal Information. By submitting your email address, you consent to us keeping you informed about updates to our website and about other products and services that we think might interest you. You can unsubscribe at any time. Please read our Privacy Statement and Terms & Conditions. Past performance is not a predictor of future results. Individual investment results may vary. All investing involves risk of loss. Rex Moore has no position in any of the stocks mentioned. The Motley Fool owns shares of and recommends Apple. The Motley Fool has the following options: long January 2020 like a 1993 1996 and 1998 $150 calls on Apple and short January 2020 like a 2003 and 2016 $155 calls on Apple. The Motley Fool has a disclosure policy. ©1995-2019 The Motley Fool. All rights reserved. | Legal Information